


Sex Talk

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: Battle Scars Series [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Asexual Character, Developmentally Disabled Son Goku, Disabled Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku catches Yamcha masturbating, and that brings up questions about what sex in their relationship should be like. If they'll be having sex at all, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Talk

Goku was officially moved in, and it was almost like he had never left. His fuuton was a little closer to Yamcha’s than before, and Goku had a better hang of why they needed to buy groceries instead of going out of their way to hunt their food, but that was the biggest differences. For a while at least.

They didn’t quite talk outright about them being a couple, so the melting into romantic little gestures happened very naturally, though Yamcha could still remember the day it first started and even what time it had started.

Goku started holding his hand on a Saturday as they were walking through the grocery store. He had been pulling Yamcha towards the meat section, excited about getting more food. Yamcha had to remind him that no, they couldn’t buy dinosaur, it was too expensive and they didn’t have the budget for that. If he wanted dinosaur, he’d much rather Goku teleport on a day off and they’d make a day for Dino BBQ. Goku had squeezed Yamcha’s hand tighter, and his eyes had brightened up so bright, and Yamcha’s cheeks had the decency to blush.

Kissing his cheek had started the day Yamcha had talked to Goku about his depression and suicidal thoughts, but Goku did it without it being bedtime for the first time when Yamcha came home from work on a Tuesday. “Sorry, Yamcha, shift’s about to start, but” kiss “we’ll get to have dessert together when I get back!” Yamcha hadn’t quite understood why he had said that, but apparently Ms. Hana had let Goku know ahead of time that there was a giant cake that had been left behind for a party that happened in their bar, and no one had come back to get it and if it wasn’t eaten soon, it would have to be thrown out.

Cuddling happened on a Friday when Yamcha insisted that Goku watch a movie with him. The poor Saiyan literally couldn’t sit still or pay attention just by sitting and staring at the screen, but after he lay his head on Yamcha’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him and even curled his legs up under him, it somehow made it easier for Goku to sit and watch. Movies really weren’t Goku’s thing, but suddenly Yamcha liked the activity a lot more than before. (And sometimes it became Question and Answer Time when Goku had questions about why certain characters came to certain conclusions and why they behave in certain ways, especially in romantic comedies. Sometimes Goku’s response to Yamcha’s answers was “That’s stupid” and often Yamcha would agree. But sometimes Goku was still confused, and Yamcha could do very little to help him understand. That would be when Goku would bury his face more into Yamcha’s shirt, and Yamcha would bring his hand up to pet Goku’s hair a little.

But the topic of having sex with Goku wasn’t brought up in a way that made Yamcha think fondly of it.

Goku hadn’t brought up the subject, and honestly Yamcha was very much straight. He knew he was in love with Goku, but he only felt sexual attraction towards women. Well, there were a few men here and there, but Yamcha didn’t feel like it had been enough to consider himself bisexual or anything other than straight. Though perhaps now was the time to reconsider the concept…. He had rather assumed that Goku was the same way (only attracted to women), so Yamcha had rather just assumed that this was going to be an asexual relationship, which he was more than fine with. Yamcha’s anxiety got in the way of having sex with any women anyway, and he had gotten used to the idea that he’d be living the life of masturbation and porn for the rest of his days.

The apartment wasn’t the best place for privacy with that kind of thing, though. When they were all at home, the walls were too thin, all four of them shared a bedroom, and they only had a single bathroom. But their different work schedules did mean that at least once a week, Yamcha had time to himself, as did the others, and that meant he could relieve himself of any sexual tension that had built up over the past few days. 

It was a Wednesday, it was Yamcha’s day off, and he didn’t expect Puar, Oolong, or Goku to be back for at least a few more hours. Their one computer was used by him, Puar, and Oolong (Goku didn’t see why it was useful and didn’t know how to use it yet), and they had long agreed that none of them would look up porn on it just because of potential viruses and no one wanted to admit what they had been web-searching for when the virus was caught. So Yamcha had a few magazines courtesy of birthday gifts from Master Roshi, Oolong had a stack somewhere, and Puar kept her (much smaller) collection hidden somewhere in the bedroom. 

Yamcha lay down on his fuuton, covers pushed to the side so they didn’t get dirty (Puar _did_ sleep on his bed after all), undid his fly and pushed his pants down, then picked up one of the magazines he had pulled out of hiding and flipped through it. 

Pictures had no social expectations. They just looked pretty and couldn’t say anything, so there was nothing to fear from them. Though sometimes if his anxiety was super bad, he’d worry about what the models thought about him and men like him who bought these magazines. Sometimes he worried about what their lives were like and if they resented him for finding pleasure from these things. His only solace was that he had never bought them himself; his own thoughts and fears had made him too much of a coward to do that. Every porn mag he ever owned was a gift from someone who figured he needed to loosen up or just couldn’t think of what else to get him. (Tenshenhan buying him a porn mag had been _the_ most hilarious thing that had _ever_ happened to him.)

But for some reason, the magazines weren’t as effective today as they usually were, which was somewhat disappointing. But it got things started, and he could use his imagination from that point forward. Grasping onto his growing erection with one hand, he tossed the magazine to the side and closed his eyes, working on finding a thought or mental image that could make this last him until the next time he got time to himself. Thoughts of attractive women he had either seen in movies or in pictures or even very briefly in public flew through his head, but none of them quite stuck.

But then very suddenly, an image - fantasy, really - of Goku came to the forefront of his mind. Goku on his knees in front of him, gently grasping Yamcha’s hard-on with one hand and placing his lips against the head of his cock and _holy shit_ \- !

Yamcha hadn’t felt such a sudden rush of arousal since he was young, and that caused him to flush not just in the genital area, but in his face as well. His hand started to work furiously as he jacked off, eyes squeezed shut and lips pressing together as he made small moaning sounds.

It was easy to imagine Goku deep-throating, what with so much food he could fit into that mouth of his, and a little bit of guilt crept into Yamcha as he wondered how Goku would feel about such a fantasy, but his hard-on was the one thing about him that felt no fear or guilt. He was also too far to stop masturbating now, so he lifted his hips up a bit and started to thrust into his hand.

He let out a little shout as he came in his hand, his blood rather quickly rushing to be entirely in his face as he imagined what Goku would look like with ejaculation dripping from his lips, and his brain, now that it had more blood access, worked harder to make him feel bad for thinking and doing such a thing.

"I guess you hadn’t wanted help?" asked Goku, and Yamcha’s eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, pulling his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide his genitals.

Goku stood there in the bedroom doorway, looking at him with a little bit of confusion, but Yamcha was too embarrassed to question why.

"W-w-w-when did you get there!?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Ms. Hana let me off work early. So I came back, figured I’d see if we needed anything else from the store. I heard you, so I came to see if you needed help. You said my name…."

Yamcha’s blush darkened. Had he? 

Goku was smiling, but that didn’t make any of Yamcha’s embarrassment (or was it shame) go away. In that moment, he swore he’d never masturbate ever again, he would take being celibate to a whole new level, who cared if it wasn’t healthy.

"I’ll admit, I was kind of wondering when the sex stuff would come up. Chichi had brought it up kinda the day we got married."

It was irrelevant if Goku meant the actual wedding day or the day they moved in, because Yamcha was pretty sure it had been the same day. That hadn’t been information that Yamcha had wanted to know about Goku’s life with Chichi.

"But," Goku continued, "usually she wanted me to be an active participant."

Oh dear lord, why was this happening _now_?

"C-c-can I have a moment to clean up and put my pants back on?" Yamcha asked, face bright bright red. "W-we can talk about it in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Goku said, ducking out and sounding like he went straight to the kitchen to put some food together. 

Yamcha cleaned up and put himself together, stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands repeatedly, then headed into the kitchen. Goku was already set on cooking up something to eat, and he looked up at Yamcha entered the room. He smiled and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Want some?"

"M-maybe in a minute. D-do you want to … talk about … ?"

Goku flipped the grilled sandwich.

"Sure."

An awkward silence, though the awkward was more on Yamcha’s end. Goku finished making the sandwich and sat down with his plate. He took a bite.

"So next time, do you want me to join in or - ?" Goku asked, chewing as though this was a normal conversation to have over lunch.

Yamcha’s blush was very persistent.

"I … . D-depends, I guess. D-do you want to have sex with me?"

Goku stared at him, mouth full, for a good long moment, then he swallowed and gave it some obvious thought.

"If you want me to have sex with you, I will," Goku answered.

"That’s not what I asked," Yamcha said, his stomach tying itself into knots.

"Um…."

Goku’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought, and he ended up staring at either the ceiling or his sandwich rather intensely as he did so. He eventually looked back at Yamcha.

"What’s the difference between wanting to and being willing to?"

The question made Yamcha’s guilt at imagining Goku deep-throating him swing tenfold at him, and it made his wrists itchy, itchy in a way that experience said could only be cured by a blade.

Yamcha took a deep breath before he answered, and his inner turmoil must’ve showed some on his face, because Goku started looking at him with concern.

"Yamcha?"

"The … the difference is … if you hadn’t seen me masturbate while thinking of you, would you have asked me about having sex at all? And would you be asking because you wanted sex or because previous experiences have told you that it’s something to expect from … this?"

Goku took less time to think about that. “I wouldn’t have asked ‘cause I assumed you’d bring it up at some point ‘cause I expected you to ‘cause of how things went with Chichi.”

Yamcha swallowed hard, feeling dirty in ways he hadn’t before.

"And … have you ever wanted to have sex with someone just … because you wanted to or because they looked attractive, or is it … always because someone asked you to?" he asked, and Goku looked confused as to why he was being asked the question, but the answer came very easily.

"No, I haven’t ever wanted it just to want it. I’ve wanted to do it to make Chichi happy, and I’d want to if it made you happy, but I haven’t… ."

Yamcha brought his hand to cover his mouth, and Goku felt like he had said something wrong.

Yamcha took a while to compose himself.

"And Chichi doesn’t know about that. Right?" 

"We talked about it after I went back, but it seemed to just make her sad…. Kind of like it’s making you sad…. Is it that bad?"

"N-no, it’s not … bad, it’s just … it probably wasn’t what Chichi was expecting, and this … this is just me and how I think about stuff. If you’re fine and don’t feel … hurt by people wanting sex from you, then there’s nothing wrong with it and it’s not bad. But I don’t … I don’t want to be that person who asks you to have sex with them when you don’t _want_ to. And I don’t think Chichi wanted to be either. Does that make sense?”

Goku thought about it for a while, then, “Oh, you mean it’s upsetting to Chichi ‘cause we had already had sex and then I told her, as opposed to telling her beforehand and then she and I agreeing that that’s fine?”

Yamcha nodded.

"And now that you know that’s how I feel about sex, the idea of us having sex makes you uncomfortable, and so you don’t want to anymore. Right?"

Yamcha nodded again. “That’s completely right, Goku.”

"Okay!" Goku brightened up. "In that case, I’ll let you know that I do think it’s fun! It feels nice, so if you ever do feel comfortable with it, don’t hesitate to mention it. It’s not a chore or anything like that, it’s just not like how I want to train or want to go on adventures or how I want to cuddle with you when you want to watch those movies."

Yamcha nodded, smiling just a little bit at that.

"Thanks, Goku. Um, I’m gonna get a shower, okay?"

“‘Kay. Want a sandwich when you get out?”

"… Maybe. You can make it if you want to, but I might eat it later as opposed to right when I get out."

“‘Kay~!”

Yamcha’s shower was a long one, and it was far hotter than he usually took showers. He scrubbed at himself and mentally told his bad leg to go fuck itself and itched and scratched at his wrist scars and stayed under there until his anxiety and guilt fell away enough to really take to heart what Goku had said. Only then could he make himself stop feeling terrible. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Goku wasn’t hurt. Everything was fine.


End file.
